Apartment
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: Kyle Broflovski knew life was dull, boring, and overall a huge drag that he had to deal with. But, when he moves into an apartment complex, a certain blonde shows him how living should be spent. K2 ( Kenny X Kyle )
1. PROLOGUE

Apartment

Kenny X Kyle

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

"Aw, no, fuck!" Kyle Broflovski cursed as the door clicked behind him. As soon as the door began to shut, Kyle had realized that he'd forgotten his keys. He desperately tried to open the door by miracle, but it was useless. He was locked out. Kyle kicked a piece of trash in frustration.

Kyle had moved into the apartment complex not two days before, and already he was beginning to cry. That whole day had been completely stressful. Not only had he dented his car, and not only had he almost been late on first rent, but he'd also had to lug a full living room set all by his lonesome. And to make that worse, the lightweight couch he'd paid over $400 for, wouldn't fit through his doorway. Kyle had eventually gotten the couch in, by twisting and pushing for half an hour. The day started to turn around when he'd unpacked all the furniture. All he had to do then was throw away all the trash in the dumpster outside, and his day would be over. But, like an idiot, Kyle had forgotten that every door that lead out of the complex locked after you shut it. And then here he was.

Tear welled in Kyle's eyes. This was the worst. Why hadn't he just stayed at his parents house for a couple more years? That would've been so much easier. But NO, he just HAD to be an independent adult.

Now that he was stranded, he tried to think of things that would dry his eyes. It wasn't any use. Kyle was just about to break, when he'd heard the door behind him open.

A blonde haired man with an orange hoodie stood in the doorway. He even looked to be around Kyle's age. "You okay? Locked out, huh?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you! You're a saint!" Kyle clasped his hands together, his heart filled with joy.

Blondie laughed. "Actually the opposite. But you must of just moved in, right? Forgot your keys?"

He lowered his head, laughing with him. "Yeah… thanks, again."

The guy saw the pile of trash and pointed. "Need help with that?"

"Oh… no, you don't need to do that."

"Aw, c'mon. I don't mind. Here." He picked up the pile effortlessly, throwing it in the dumpster. He dusted off his hands with satisfaction. "See? Easy. Not a problem at all."

"… Thanks, again… again…" Kyle stared at his shoes.

"Don't mention it. Hey, what's your name, by the way?"

"Huh? Oh… It's Kyle."

"Nice. I'm Mr. 214. A.k.a. Kenny McCormick. Oh, let me guess; you moved into 212, right?" Kenny held open the door.

"Uh, yeah…" Kyle walked through, as implied.

"I knew the guy that lived there. Real wack job, if you know what I mean. I could hear him screaming at his girlfriend from all the way down the hall. When I'd pass him in the hallway sometimes, he'd give me a look like he was pissed at me, although I never really talked to him."

"Sounds pretty weird…"

"Yeah, really was. Anyway, you live alone? Girlfriend or wife, any kids?"

"Oh, god no. I'm WAY too stressed to just take care of myself. I mean, I'm so flustered, I forgot my keys, like an idiot."

"Shame. Ah, you can never know, you might change your mind."

"Yeah, sure… You live by yourself?"

"Yep. Just how I like it."

"And it's a shame for me to live alone?"

"Hey, I bet you didn't live in a run down house full of drunks who constantly screamed at each other. It was a struggle to just sleep at night, especially when Karen couldn't sleep either…" Kenny trailed off in thought.

"Karen..?"

"Oh, my little sister. She was really the sweetest kid. It took me a while to finally decide to move out, because I knew my mom wouldn't let me take Karen. I haven't seen her in a while, but sometimes that happens. You have any siblings?"

"One. My little brother, Ike. My parents adopted him when I was five."

"Cool. Well, here's my place. You gonna get home okay?" He joked.

"I don't know, dude. Dark and scary hallway, you know?" Kyle continued his way to apartment 212, listening to Kenny disappear behind his door.

Maybe this day was turning around, after all.

* * *

END PROLOGUE

I've been pretty into K2 lately, though I'd give it a shot.


	2. Kenny Of Hazard

Apartment

Kenny X Kyle

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

Kyle step outside his apartment. He grabbed his ring of keys and prepared to lock his door, when two hands landed on his shoulders. Startled, Kyle jerk forward and turn to see who was there. It was the same guy from the other day.

"Uh, h-hey, dude!" Kenny stutter. "Look, I ain't got time to explain, so uh, let me in real quick? Please?"

"What?" Kyle asked. He only just met this guy, and he was already asking him to come into his apartment?

"Dude, just let me in, please! It's life or death, hurry!"

"O-okay, come on." Kyle only had to open the door a crack before Kenny push inside, dragging him in with him.

Slamming and locking door 212, the tall blonde sigh in relief. "Ah, Jesus Christ… Thanks, man."

"So, um, why am I letting you into my apartment again?"

"Oh- uh… Well, you s-"

"Kenny?! Where'd you go, sweetie?!" A woman's voice called from the hall.

"Shit-…" Kenny curse under his breath. He looked back at Kyle, and place a finger over his own lips.

"Keeennny! You can't hide foreeevvveerr!" Her voice gradually disappeared towards downstairs.

"Friend of yours, I'd take it?" Kyle raise an eyebrow.

"Uh… Kinda? She's some girl I picked up a few days ago, and she won't leave me alone. She's crazy." He twirl a finger near his temple.

"So, you're a player."

"Ey, don't hate the player, hate the game." He joke. "Oh, um… Kyle. Right?"

"Yeah. And from what that girl was shouting, I'm gonna say you're Kenny."

"Good memory." Kenny look through the peep hole in the door. "Damn, I can still hear her calling me…"

"Blame that on your 'game'."

"What, she was kinda hot. Too bad she's insane…" He turn back around. "Soooo… think I could, you know… chill here for a little while..? She kinda has my spare keys…"

"I… I dunno… I barely know you… And I was gonna go grocery shopping…" Kyle rub his neck.

"Perfect! I'll go with you! I'll even help you carry bags up the stairs, just ANYTHING to get away from that chick!"

"W-well… Okay…"

"Awesome! Come on!"

_o~o~o~o_

"Ah, thanks again, dude." Kenny said as they left out the back door of the building, the same place they'd met a couple days before. "And, sorry if this is troubling you."

"Well, honestly, it doesn't bother me very much. Although we do have to walk all the way around the building to get to my car, it's not too much trouble."

"You're pretty cool, Kyle."

"Oh, thanks…"

Kenny ran a little bit ahead of Kyle, and walked backwards. "I like your hat."

"Oh, this old thing?" Kyle touch his green ushanka. "I've had it forever."

"I like the shade. But, why do you wear it? It's a winter hat, and it's like, early fall."

"Well… I like it. Plus, it hides my hair." Kyle tuck some of his red curls behind his ear. "Well, most of my hair."

"Yeah, I guess I can't really talk. A lot of the time, I wear this big orange parka jacket, and pull the hood over my face and the collar over my mouth."

"Really? Like, all the time? Don't you get hot?"

"Well, sure. But I don't mind it." Kenny look to the parking lot, now that they'd made it to the front of the apartments. "So, which one's yours?"

"Dark blue 2010 chevy malibu." Kyle point.

"2010?"

"I… got a good discount."

"Fair enough." Kenny shrug. "She's all yours, then?"

"Yeah. Took me forever to buy it."

"Her." He correct. "Anything that can be rode on, is a she."

"Okay… Her, then." Kyle roll his eyes. This guy was pretty demanding, it seemed.

"Hey, mind if I slide across the hood?"

"What?"

"You know, like the Dukes of Hazard. Run, and slide to the other side of the car across the hood."

"Uh… I guess so?"

"Sweeeet."

It was pretty cool, that he actually did it. It would of been way better, if he hadn't slid right off and fell to the ground on the other side. Kyle roll his eyes as he walked to hover over Kenny, who just kinda lied there. Eventually, Kenny got back up and smiled.

"That kinda hurt." He said.

"I'd image." Kyle said back. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm accident prone, so I'm used to it. Only my cheek is a little scratched up, and that's far less than what usually happens to me."

"Well, then, here." Kyle pull a bandaid out of his pocket.

Kenny took the strip and started peeling the paper off of it. "You carry bandaids with you?"

"You don't?"

"Uh, no…"

"You should. Especially if you're accident prone."

"Hm." Kenny stick the bandaid to his cheek. "Touché."

_o~o~o~o_

From that day, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick started hanging out more often, becoming mutual friends. Kyle, of course, still felt a little awkward, never really feeling too comfortable with Kenny. It wasn't that Kenny was rude, or anything of the sorts, it was just… he was a bit off. He always had such a chilled and relaxed attitude. Compared to Kyle, who was a ball of stress at all times. But regardless of many uncountable differences, they still found amusement in talking to each other. They themselves hadn't a clue why they enjoyed the other's company, but it wasn't worth questioning.

Speaking of questioning: That seemed to be Kenny's favorite thing to do. He asked a lot of questions, bombarding Kyle with them one after another. It was as if he wanted to know everything, all of the mysteries and secrets that were kept locked away and hidden. And, he always seemed to find the answers so easily. Maybe Kenny possessed the ability of persuasion. Maybe it was his super power.

And, as for Kyle, he had a super power of his own. The nitpicky and strict power of maturity. You could be fooled by his physical appearance, him being skinny and an average height for a ninth grader. Not to mention how he said "dude" so smoothly and frequently. But it was true, the boy had high standards. It wasn't surprising, having been raised in such a protected and scrupulous environment. Kyle had been cradled in the arms of order all his life, and that was the form he carried on as an young adult. He even kept his apartment religiously clean, nothing out of place. He organized everything; whether it be files in a drawer or the apps in his phone. Anything less than perfect was unacceptable.

Between Kyle's no-nonsense attitude and Kenny's informal one, you'd guess they would butt heads. But, they really didn't. The two found they had very compatible attributes, and began to enjoy being friends. It didn't ease Kyle's awkward feeling, and he still couldn't pinpoint what made him so skeptical of Kenny, but he tried to ignore it for the most part. Though, he'd find out why he felt this way later.

* * *

END PT1


	3. Pretty Cool

Apartment

Kenny X Kyle

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

Kyle's jacket worked most cold days, but on this particular winter day, it didn't stand an iota of a chance. He breathed on and rubbed his arms to warm himself, in spite that it was doing almost nothing. Kenny, on the other hand, was enjoying their walk, his favorite thick parka covering from his hips to his nose.

He notice Kyle's discomfort. "Mhm hmmh? Cmmh?"

"Yeah… freezing…" Kyle said.

"Mhm… hmhmm hm hmmm?"

"Well… honestly… I'd rather go back, yeah…"

"Hmhmmmh," Kenny turn to go back. "Hmmm hm."

"Thank god…" Kyle shiver.

"Mm… Hmmh." Kenny zipped down his parka, and slipped it off his shoulders. "Wear this."

"But… won't you be cold..?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, dude. We'll be back at the apartments before I get too cold."

He felt guilty for wanting to take the jacket, I mean, he'd only met Kenny less than two months ago. But if Kenny was willing to give it up, how could he refuse?

"Well… if you're sure…"

"Course I'm sure. Here." Kenny plop the rather dense coat onto Kyle's shoulders, pulling the jacket ends to cover his chest.

Kyle shyly grabbed the ends, and nestle his face into the fur on the hood. "Mhank mou…" He muffle.

"It warm enough?"

"Plemty… Im's meally marm…"

"Oo, and it's really cold." Kenny spin while walking. "Brr, what a thing to wake ya up!"

"Mou omay..?"

"Yeah, yeah, great. But, let me just…" He took Kyle's green ushanka and set it over his own blonde hair. "Ah, that's better. I can't handle my face being cold."

Kyle, red curls exposed, pulled the hood over his face. He stopped walking. "Mmh! Kenmy!"

Kenny stopped with him. "Hm? What's up?"

"G-gimme my hmat bacm!"

"Why? You have my hood, you'll be warm."

"No! Jusm gime it bacm!"

"Why do you want it so bad?"

"Bemause… my…" Kyle mumble too quiet to hear.

"Your..? What?"

He took the jacket from his mouth. "My hair…"

"Your hair? What about it?" Kenny cock his head. "Oh- that's right. You don't like your hair, huh?"

"No, I don't… So, can I just have my hat back?"

Kenny smile cutely. "Sure. But on one condition."

Kyle frown in suspicion. "… What condition?"

"Take the hood off."

He gaze downward at the icy ground. Slowly and reluctantly, Kyle slip the orange hood off his head, revealing his bright red hair. The mound on his head had tamed slightly as he'd aged, but it was still a noticeable yet loose jewfro. He swipe some of it away from his face, glancing up at Kenny shyly.

"There… you saw it… Can I have my hat back now?"

"I don't know what you don't like about your hair. It's…" Kenny grin, holding out his hat. "… Cute."

Blushing a little, Kyle snatch his ushanka back and put it back to its rightful place. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Okay. How about… What's your last name, again?"

"Broflovski…" Kyle answered.

Kenny made a face, pausing. "… Jew?"

"… Yeah…"

"Thought so. Name was enough." Kenny point at him. "That, and that necklace you hide under your jacket collar."

Kyle grabbed his necklace. "How did you..?"

"What's it called again? Star of… David, right? It's a nice shade of gold color."

"Uh, yeah, but… how did you know about my necklace..?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I'm good at guessing."

Kyle pulled his little gold star out from his shirt. "So, then… how did you grow up?"

"Me? Well, family's Roman Catholic. My mom's more religious than anybody else. Dad just used it as an excuse to tell me I was going to hell. They all went to church once a month on Sunday."

"You didn't go with them?"

"No. I don't need to devote my life to some words written in a book. Waste of time."

"So, then what? You're an atheist?"

"Well… I wouldn't say that. I believe, but I'd rather do other things than follow guidelines on how to live my life. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Forget me, anyway. How 'bout you? What's it like being a Jew?" Kenny laugh. "Hey, that rhymed."

Kyle smiled. "I wouldn't assume it's too much different from everyone else. Well, we have Chanukah and Passover instead of Christmas and Easter."

"Your hair naturally that curly?"

"*Sigh*, yes. It's a monstrosity, I know, that's why I usually never take off my hat."

"I like it, it's cute."

"Don't lie. It's horrible."

"No, I'm serious. I mean it. It's really cute."

"I thought we changed the subject." Kyle gripe up at him.

"We did." Kenny said. "And it just so happened to boomerang back to the first subject."

"Yeah, well, no more boomerang-ing. I don't wanna talk about my hair."

"… Why do you hate it so much..?"

"I JUST said I don't wanna talk about it."

"Did somebody pick on you about it?"

"Yes - but that's not the reason."

"I think it is." He said. "I think it is, and you're denying it. That, or that kid making fun of you made you subconsciously hate it."

"Either way, I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Who was picking on you?"

"It was just some asshole I knew, it's not a big deal! Can we PLEASE just-"

"What was their name?"

"Eric Cartman, okay?! Cartman made fun of me for my jew hair! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!"

Kenny paused. "… Cartman..?"

"YES. That's what I said."

"… Fat kid, red coat, weird speech thingy..?"

Kyle paused as well. "… Y-yeah… How'd you know..?"

"How couldn't I know? Asshole harassed me my whole childhood for-" He cut himself off.

"For what?"

"Not important." He brush it off. "But how do YOU know Cartman?"

"Grew up with him, unfortunately. How do YOU know him?"

"He was a kid in my town."

"And… what town was that?"

"South Park." Kenny said. "Bet you've NEVER even heard of it."

"But… That's where I grew up." Kyle awe. "How come I never met you?"

"Whoa, seriously? That's awesome." Kenny scratch his head. "Well, we probably never talked to each other because I never really went to school. I kinda just started working at age eight. I got a lot of different *cough* 'odd' jobs."

"What KIND of 'odd' jobs?" Kyle eye him.

"Uh - Change the subject?"

"Okay. Why did Cartman make fun of you? Not that he ever had a real reason."

"Well… promise not to laugh..?"

Kyle nod. "Swear."

"Okay, well… My family wasn't… the most wealthy. Most of our income went to Blue Ribbons and meth, I'm sure…"

"Agh, that fat piece of shit. I should've known. He has no heart or sympathy." He shook his head. "It's okay, Kenny. I don't think any less of you."

"Huh." Kenny shove his hands in his pockets. "That's new."

"What's new?" Kyle look up at him.

"I dunno… I've always just kinda been… a backup character. I never thought people thought much of me to begin with."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Eh, I loomed in the background on purpose. Though I am a killer with the lovely ladies, I'm not anybody's favorite person, either."

"That's not true…"

"Yeah, I guess my mom liked me quite a bit. I was better than Kevin, that's for sure. But Karen was the baby and the only girl, so I think she wins by default."

"Well, you're like my favorite person…" Kyle sink into the orange parka a bit.

"Haha, you're my favorite person, too." Kenny brush off, though it'd made him so happy to hear.

"And, who's Kevin?"

"Huh? Oh, him. He's my older brother by almost three years."

"How come I've never heard about him?"

"Nng… We weren't very close. We had our brotherly moments, I guess, but we usually just stayed out of each other's way. We fought sometimes, but no more than with our dad." Kenny wave his hand. "Anyway, Kevin and I don't talk anymore. It's nothing new, though."

"That's… kinda sad…"

"Not really. I'm sure Kevin's fine on his own, and I'm fine on my own. There's nothing to be sad about, really."

"I dunno… I know I'd hate to not talk to my brother every once in a while…"

Kenny wrap an arm around his friend. "That's because you're sentimental. And I'm sure your relationship with your brother was far better than mine."

"Mm… Hey, you have your keys, right?" Kyle ask as he spot their building.

"Oh, yeah." Kenny pull his keys out from his jean pocket. "What, you too comfy to get yours out?"

"… Maybe…"

"Ah, you are too cute." He swung the keys around on his index finger. "Hey, wanna come back to my A.P. and chill?"

"Sure… I've been bored for a while, but you're pretty interesting. This walk was kinda fun."

"Sweet. I'm glad you enjoyed this."

"It'd be kinda hard not to. You're pretty cool."

Kenny threw and caught his keys a couple times. "Ha, you're pretty cool, too. Now let's go. Imma freeze to death out here."

* * *

END PT2

A little fluff for ya.


	4. Long Story

Apartment

Kenny X Kyle

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

Kenny wait for Kyle to get off his phone and pay attention to him. He'd been talking to whoever for over half an hour, and Kenny had to sit quietly on the couch next to him the whole time. He didn't bother trying to watch T.V., Kyle had turned down the volume so he could hear his phone. And there was no point in watching the show if you couldn't hear what was going on. Besides that, Kenny wanted to study Kyle for a minute. He watched how Kyle's posture had changed to a perfect straight, and how his green eyes not dare wander around to anywhere but to the wall in front of him or the phone in his hand. Whoever was on the other side of that call, was certainly important if they made Kyle act like this; even over the phone.

"Uh huh." Kyle nod a little. "It's really nice here."

Kenny, who sat Indian style, could see how much his friend was trying to please whoever he was talking to.

"I miss you guys, too. I'll make it a point to visit soon."

He roll his eyes. Go back to South Park? Lies.

"Of course… Mmhm… Love you, too, bye." Kyle hung up and tossed his phone onto the coffee table.

"Oo~ Love? Who does Kyle love?" Kenny tease.

"My mom." Kyle fold his arms across his chest and sigh. "And now I have to travel back to South Park SOON. And if it isn't SOON enough, it'll be 'Oh Kyle, why haven't you visited? You said you'd visit, Kyle.'"

"Jewish mom guilt: The deadliest of inflictions." The blonde smile, satisfied with his joke.

Kyle himself couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're not wrong. *Sigh* , now I'm gonna have to plan a date to drive all the way there, take up some of my paid vacation days, not to mention extra spending money that I don't have."

"Hm. Why don't I go with you?"

"Go with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, I lived there when I was a kid. Besides, I'm gonna be bored without you here, so I might as well as go with you."

"And you can visit your family, too."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Seeing Karen doesn't sound bad." Kenny clasp his hands together in front of his chest. "I miss my lil sis."

"What about your mom? Dad?"

"Eh…" He shook his head. "My mom isn't that bad, but Stuart won't be a pleasure to be around. It'd be best for me to not stay around him for very long."

"Oh…" Kyle found it better to not dig into why. "What about your brother? Kevin?"

"Um… I dunno. He's probably not living there anymore. I think the last I saw of him, he said he was heading to Arkansas. He was gonna meet some girl down there, or something. That was…" Kenny used his fingers to count. "Four years ago..? Maybe three…"

"You haven't talk to or seen your brother in four years?" This astonished the ginger, who at least called his own brother every other week.

"Pretty much. He said he was gonna leave when he turned eighteen, but I got him to stay until nineteen."

"Why'd he have to stay?"

"That's… mm…" Kenny pursed his lips for a second until breaking a wide grin. "Long story. Actually, my LIFE story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh… Alright, then…" Kyle tap his fingers on the couch, thinking of how much he really knew about Kenny - which wasn't a lot at all. He had a little sister who he loved to death, a questionable family life, and he loved his orange parka. And Kenny was a drinker, as in alcohol. Kyle had been hinted that Kenny was an alcoholic, but he'd never seen him drink before, so he had no way to know for sure.

Kenny run a hand over his head and grip some of his hair in the back. "So, guess we're goin' home together?"

Kyle snap out of thought. "Huh? O-oh, yeah. That doesn't sound bad."

"Cool, 'cuz I have some awesome CDs that I know you're gonna love. You like JPop?"

"JPop? Isn't that like, Japanese music?" Kyle looked at Kenny like a fucking idiot.

Kenny chuckle and pat Kyle's back. "I'm just kidding. And yes, I love that shit."

"Really? You like that stuff?" Kyle raise and eyebrow as the blonde nod. "Isn't it all in Japanese? How can you enjoy music you can't understand?"

"Well, I know a lot of Japanese. And besides that, it sounds fucking amazing."

"Where'd you learn Japanese?"

"Anime."

"… Anime?"

"Anime."

"Okay, what's that?"

Kenny turned more serious than he ever looked before. "You're joking, right? You don't know what anime is?"

"No… Oh, wait, you mean those cartoons tha-"

"Kyle, if you're gonna be my friend, you have to know at least two things: One, I love anime. And two, you should NEVER call it cartoons. I'm serious, dude. I may look okay on the outside, but I'm screaming internally."

"Oh, wow, you are serious. Okay, well, what IS anime, exactly?"

Kenny grin ear to ear. "I could go all night about this, but you have work tomorrow. So, I guess to sum up, it's…"

Kyle lean in a little, waiting for the answer.

"… It's something that makes you feel everything. Every emotion you possibly can. The stories, the characters, the animations. It's all what makes it so enjoyable and awesome."

"Well, I guess I'll have to watch some with you sometime."

Kenny was practically beaming. "I. Would. Fucking. Love. That."

* * *

"Yep, I'm leaving tonight, so I'll be there on Saturday." Kyle was on his phone again. Kenny noticed that it couldn't be Kyle's mom on the line, because he was far more relaxed and casual.

Kyle paused for a second. "Yeah, I know. But I kinda have to, I promised my mom."

Pause.

"*Sigh*, I'm not letting her run my life, for the last time. She's my mother, it's not like I can just ignore her."

A far shorter pause.

"I am NOT a mama's boy!"

Kenny snicker a little. Kyle kind of was a mama's boy.

"I swear, when I get down there, Stan- What? Oh, no."

Kenny's attention shifted from a silent television to Kyle's sudden change of tone.

"Uh, yeah. Kenny." Kyle glanced at the blonde, who'd been staring him down. "McCormick."

Kenny could hear the voice on the other end.

_"Kenny MCCORMICK?! You mean that poor kid who lived on the bad side of town?!"_

"Stan, rude." Kyle glanced at his friend again. "And yes, but he's really cool."

"Marsh." Kenny said. "Stan Marsh, isn't it?"

"Uh, y-yeah… You know him..?"

"Kinda."

Kyle twitched a little from Stan's voice. "Hm? Yeah, he's right next to me."

_"WHAT?!"_

Kenny smile. "I don't think he approves."

"Dude, what're you freaking out about?" Kyle keep the phone speaker at a distance. "How do you kn- HEY, asshole! You did not just hang up on me!"

"Oo~ Stanley's a little cranky."

Kyle sigh. "I don't know what got into him."

"I have a pretty good idea." Kenny held in a burst of laughter. "But he just doesn't like me anymore."

"Anymore? What happened?"

"Long story. I'll tell ya later." He casually swiped the conversation away, standing and stretching. "Why don't we get packin'? We got a long night, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah…" Kyle felt unsatisfied with Kenny's constant avoiding questions. It was another thing that made him feel uneasy around the tall blonde. He never seemed to like direct answers about his past.

"Well then let's go." Kenny offer a hand, which Kyle didn't take.

"Okay, so, the drive should take about nine hours, without the factor of stops and breaks along the way. But that should only delay us for a total of forty minutes, tops. So, roughly ten hours, which if we leave, say, in an hour, we should arrive in South Park at three in the morning here. And with the time difference that's four o'clock in the morning. So I should call my mom and tell her what time we should be getting there, and- Oh, Kenny."

Kenny blinked a few times. "… Huh?"

"You're gonna be staying with your family, right?"

He choke a little. "Oohhoo, HELL no. Never again."

"Oh… Alright… Well, I'm sure my parents won't mind if you stay with us."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I'll find a hotel or whatever."

"What? You're kidding." Kyle shook his head. "It's okay, really. You can stay with us. I insist."

"Well… I guess…"

"Alright. Now that that's taken care of, let's go pack. We're staying for a week, so pack plenty of clothes."

"Thanks, Mom." Kenny roll his eyes.

* * *

END PT3

I'm literally writing these in a night. It's like they write themselves.


	5. Whiskey Drive

Apartment

Kenny X Kyle

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

"Hey, so, Kyle?" Kenny look up and over from his porno magazine.

"Yeah?" Kyle didn't even glance away from the road.

"So, Stanley. He's your friend?"

"Yeah, my super best friend, actually."

"Oo, fancy. Am I ever gonna get some label like that?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't know what it'd be, but I suppose with enough pondering…"

"Killer." Kenny look back to his girly mag. "So, who else do you remember from home?"

"Oh, I dunno… I guess there was Butters, he hung out with us quite a bit."

"Never met him, I don't think. Who else?"

"Umm…" Kyle found it amazing how he couldn't remember any of the people he grew up with. "I mean, there was Craig and his friends."

"Wait- Craig? Craig 'Brace-Face' Tucker? You knew him?" Kenny grin.

"Unfortunately. And, 'Brace-Face'?"

"Hey, don't act like you never saw those train tracks. Oh, how he hated me."

"Apparently a lot of people hate you. What's up with that?" Kyle found it'd be harder for Kenny to run away when there was no where to run to.

"Ahh, life story time. Make sure that seat belt's buckled." The blonde shut his magazine, and set it on the car's floor. "It all started twenty years ago, the cursed day that I was born, March 22nd. My mom, Caroline, was impregnated by my perfectly shitty father, Stuart. I was the second child, almost three years behind Kevin. Anyway, I grew up in a run down, falling apart house on the bad side of town. The garage doubled as a 'guest house' and successfully functioning meth lab. I can't remember too much before I was five. But I do remember the day my little angel was born! Karen, my chocolate haired beautiful baby sister!"

Kyle had to grin a little. "You really love her, huh?"

"How could I not? She's perfect. So cute and small, and the way she'd hug my waist, ah- I love her so much." He move his head back and forth for a second. "Anyway, Karen's what made life in that house bearable. Her little smile always made me so happy. But, when I started to fully realize what an inconsiderate asshole my dad was, I quit school to work. That was when I was eight."

"So, you don't have an education higher than second grade?" Kyle's face scrunch at the thought.

"Pretty much." Kenny shrug. "I knew it wasn't very smart, but family came first, in my mind. Besides, I think I turned put pretty good. I AM gorgeous, after all."

"Yeeaahh…"

"I'm gonna ignore that." Kenny glare. "But, yeah, I worked wherever I could. A lot of manual labor when I got into the teens. Until then, I worked jobs that no one took, because they usually paid so little. It all added up, but it took a while. When I was fourteen, I even started fixing up Stuart's old truck to use as my own. It took blood, sweat, and even more blood, but I finished when I was seventeen. Named her Venus, after the goddess. Still got her today."

"Is that that old truck sitting practically on the ground right outside our building?" Kyle tilt his head.

"Yeah, she needs new tires. Nearly flat, the ones she's got. I just need to scrap up some more money."

"I'd donate, but I'm afraid I'm trying to ration, too."

"Ah, no, it's okay. I wouldn't of accepted it, anyway. I'm a big boy, I'll find a way."

Kyle squint to look at a coming sign. "There's… a Chevron in a couple miles. Wanna stop there?"

"I could go for some sodas and chips, yeah." Kenny sink back into his jacket.

"Okay. And, I still don't know why people hate you." He remind.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Okay, let's see…" The blonde place a finger on his chin. "Ah, I guess I could say I'm a mischievous white trash devil that asked too many questions and got into a heap of trouble all the time. That, and I was kind of that guy married women had affairs with."

"That… doesn't seem that bad. Except fot the whole affair thing, of course."

"That's what I say. But nobody ever listens." He shrug again. "But it doesn't bother me. I've learned not to care."

Kyle look over to him. "I don't think you do yourself justice."

"Euh, who does?" Kenny casually laugh it off, placing his arms behind his head. He honestly didn't seem bothered by anything. But having grown up the way he did, it wasn't too hard to think that he would just… stop caring.

"So, um…" Kyle tap his fingers on the steering wheel. "What about you and Stan..? Why doesn't he like you anymore..?"

The blonde pause, then spoke cautiously. "Well… It's complicated. I honestly don't think it's my place to tell you, since you know Stanley personally. I'd just ask him yourself. Not to be rude or anything, I just don't think it's right for ME to say."

"Is it… that personal..?"

"Yeah… Yeah, it kinda is." Kenny replace himself a smile. "Anyway, why don't we play those CDs I brought, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"Ookay, so-" He reach towards the back seats, grabbing a backpack he'd brought. "I got almost any genre you can name. What kinda music you into, Ky?"

"Oh, I dunno…" Kyle said. "Not the kind I SHOULD be into…"

"You've peaked my interest. Spill, redhead."

"Well… You know that girly kind of country music..?"

Kenny smirk widely. "Oh my god, don't tell me."

"~You take my hand in yours, you lean in, and your lips taste like sangria~"

"Oh god, that is too hilarious!" His laughter made Kyle laugh with him.

"Hey, I like it, okay? Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's far from wrong, dude. It's fucking adorable." Kenny dig through his old and worn out backpack full of CD cases. "I have… Brad Paisley."

"Holy shit, really?!" Kyle cover his mouth. "I-I mean, really? That's okay, I guess…"

"Ha, you just fanboyed! I saw that, Kyle!" Kenny point. "You can't fool me!"

"Shut up and put the disc in already!"

Kenny did as told, and put the CD in the car stereo. It took a second for the first song to play, and a smooth guitar rang a familiar tune. It took a minute for Kyle to realize what song was playing.

He gasped. "Oh my god…"

Kenny tilt his head. "What?"

"This-… This is… Whiskey Lullaby…"

"W'a's that mean?"

"It's like, the saddest song I've ever heard!"

"Oh…"

_"~She put him out… like the burning end of a midnight cigarette~ She broke his heart~"_

"Ah, I can't listen to this, but-… it's so good…"

"I've never heard it before."

"Seriously? Dude, you need to hear this." Kyle turn up the volume. "I guarantee you'll cry."

_"~We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough, to get her off his mind, until the night~ He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger~"_

"~And finally drank away her memory~" Kyle sang under his breath.

"Are you singing, Kyle?"

"I-it's a good song..!"

"No, no, please." Kenny turn back down the volume. "Sing it to me."

"Wh-what?"

"Sing the song to me. I wanna hear."

"You're crazy!"

"Come on, you know you want to." Kenny persuade. "I promise I won't judge."

"Geez, you're needy..!" Kyle shook his head. "Fine… but only the chorus!"

_"~We found him with his face down, in the pillow~ With a note that said, 'I'll love her 'til I die'~"_

"~And when we buried him beneath the Willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby~ La la la la, la la la- la la la la, la la la~…"

"Huh, that's really pretty."

"Yeah, it's… a really good song."

"I didn't mean the song." Kenny said smoothly. "I meant your voice."

"… Shut up…" Kyle blush a little, knowing very well that Kenny was just trying to embarrass him.

"Hey, by the way…"

"What?"

"I told you my backstory, so, what about yours?"

"Hm?" He raise a red eyebrow. "There's not a lot to tell, really… My childhood was no where as dramatic as yours."

"That's something to be thankful for. But, seriously, I wanna now."

"Well… I grew up Jewish, but, you already knew that. I was born May 26th. My mom and dad had me, and only me biologically. I told you about my brother, Ike. He was adopted. I didn't find out until I was like, nine or something, and I was a little mad, but I realized that Ike was still my brother and I love him. Anyway, I went to school with Stan and the infamous fatass. Butters hung out with us, too, but not all the time. And - like I said - Stan's my best friend. I had other friends, I guess, but that depended on the day of the week, most times. I was an A student all the way through to high school, and I graduated at the top of my class. Unfortunately, I've had to live with my parents until last year. I applied to a few colleges, but I was only put on a waiting list every time. So, *sigh*, I guess I'm still waiting on that to change."

"College, huh? Whatcha thinkin' about being?"

"Well, my mom wants me to be a lawyer, like my dad. But, personally, I kind of want to be a child psychologist."

"Child psychologist." Kenny repeat. "Why's that?"

"I just… kinda like kids. I think I appeal well to kids, so… I guess I just thought it'd be something I'd be comfortable doing."

"Huh. That's kinda cool." Kenny lean in his seat. "You don't think you'd be comfortable as a lawyer?"

"Oh god, no. Honestly, in my own opinion, being a lawyer sounds awful. The entirety of your job is to LIE, how could you not just feel like an asshole all the time?"

"Fair point. It's not anything I'd pick for myself, either."

"So, what about you? Any life aspirations?"

"Oh, not really." He reply casually. "I mean, I don't think any colleges would take a guy that dropped out of school in second grade. Besides, I don't have the kind of money for that."

"Well, then, forget college. What do you wanna be in your heart?"

"In my heart?" Kenny stare out the window. "You're gonna laugh."

"Aw, come on. I promise I won't. Tell me." Kyle grin.

"I… I've always wanted to… sing…"

"Sing? Like, be famous?"

"No, I don't have to be famous or anything like that. I mean, like… I dunno. Just have people listen to me?"

"Are you good?"

"Well, it's a matter of opinion."

"Okay, do YOU think you're good?"

"… I don't know…" Kenny - for the first time Kyle had ever seen - shy away, pulling his hood up.

Kyle tug on the back of the hood. "Hey, come back, dude. Tell me why you've never sung for me."

"Hm?" Kenny look at him.

"You made me sing a little for you, why can't you return the favor?"

"It's… I…" He flustered. "Hey, you're gonna miss the turn in for the had station."

"Huh? Oh, shit."

**_o~o~o~o_**

"Hey, Ky, you like hot cheetos?" Kenny held up a bag of chips.

"Hell yeah." Kyle grin. "Get two, dude."

"Bad. Ass." The blonde load his arms with spicy cheetos.

"Think we should just get bottled sodas, or just go for a whole twelve pack?"

"Interesting proposal… Twelve pack."

"What kind you like?"

"Don't matter. I'll drink anything."

"Alright, but no whining if I get the one specific kind you don't like." Kyle make his way around the tiny convenient store, looking for the stacks of sodas.

Kenny stood near the checkout counter, and boy, was he checking out something. The lady cashier was the classic blonde bimbo: Skinny, airheaded and ditzy, with a pound of make-up on. Just Kenneth McCormick's type of woman.

As Kyle came back with a twelve pack of Sprite, he could clearly see he'd been forgotten completely. Kenny was already flirting with the cashier girl, who was lamely falling for his words. Amazing how he already had that burst of confidence going for him. Hanging back and examining the scene before him, Kyle couldn't help but feel deserted. Though, he supposed it was Kenny's nature to be a whore. And he couldn't really be blamed for that, right?

"No, I mean it. You're really cute." Kenny's words rolled smoothly out from his between his lips, as if rehearsed a thousand times.

The girl giggled. "Oh, you're so nice!"

"Not as nice as that bod, cuz, DAMN nothing can compare to that."

Kyle roll his eyes.

"Oh, come here." She pulled out a pen from her bra, grabbing Kenny's hand and writing on it. "Call me."

"I plan on it." He wink.

Kyle set the pack on the counter. "Hey, Kenny. We're all ready to go."

"Oh, yeah. Mind ringing us up, beautiful?"

"Of course." She respond.

Kyle roll his eyes again. That meant she DID mind. "Come on, my mom'll kill me if we don't show up when I said we would."

"Mama's boy." Kenny grab the Sprite.

"I am NOT a mama's boy!" Kyle snatch the chip bags.

"Whatever you say."

"Gah, I'm not even gonna start."

Kenny ran and hopped in the driver's seat, placing the twelve pack in the back seat. Kyle pop open the passenger side.

"Uh, what're you doing?"

"I'm gonna drive, duh." He said.

Kyle shook his head. "No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because this is MY car. I don't let people drive MY car."

"Aw, come on, Kyle." Kenny plea. "I promise I'll be careful."

"I don't think so, dude."

"Aww…"

* * *

"Okay, this is it." Kyle look up miserably at his childhood home.

"Nice." Kenny blow air into his hands. "Wow, it sure is a lot colder here."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Kyle rub his arms. "And, um, do me a favor when you meet my mom?"

"What's that?"

"Please don't do that whole 'flirting' with me thing, okay? She's gonna think your my boyfriend or something."

"Flirting?"

"Don't act dumb. You know what I mean."

"Okie dokie, whatever you say." Kenny shrug. He knew full and well what Kyle meant.

"Oh, and another thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Just… PLEASE act a bit more… how should I say this..?" Kyle ponder a bit. "… Intelligent? Because you don't have a lot going for you in appearance."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am GORGEOUS, thank you very much!"

"No, I mean- your clothes."

"My… clothes?"

"Yeah. Your jeans are ripped and worn, your shoes are old and dirty, you're wearing like, fifty bracelets, and your earrings and tongue piercing especially. My mom absolutely hates piercings. That and tattoos."

"Oh… Then I'm really out of place around here. I look like your polar opposite, dude."

Given, Kenny did look a far opposite to him. He was a good foot or so taller than Kyle, who's height wasn't very impressive to begin with. He had loose, mid length deep blonde hair that stopped just past his bright blue eyes, in comparison to Kyle's hidden red hair and emerald shaded green eyes. And with that smooth and relaxed tone, you'd know right away Kenny was a charmer. And as Kyle would speak to you, with the official and pleasing voice he had, you could tell he was privileged.

"I guess I could act a bit more 'intelligent', as you put it. Walk in, be like, 'sup', discuss politics and some shit." Kenny said as he shook off the cold.

Kyle smack his arm. "Kenny, it's my mom, 'sup' is not the word to use as a greeting..!"

"Oh, right." He tried again. "'Hello, Mrs. Broflovski, I'm Kenny.' How's that?"

"… Better. It'll pass." Kyle shook his head. "Okay, here we go…"

He knock on the door, only having to wait half a second before his mother swung it open.

"Oh, Bubala! There you are, we're so glad you made it!" Shelia pinch her son's cheek.

Kyle, already embarrassed by his mother, swipe away her chubby hand. "Hi, Ma."

"And this must be your friend." She looked Kenny up and down, doubtful. "Kenny, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kenny said. "Or even Kenneth, if you'd prefer. Some of my friends do."

Pleased, Shelia smiled. "Well, why don't you boys come in."

"Grateful."

Kyle pulled on Kenny's jacket sleeve as they walked in and whispered. "That was perfect! How'd you do that?"

"Well I have manners, Bubala. I just don't use them often."

Kyle hit his arm. "Don't call me that!"

Kenny snicker as he look around. "Oh, this place wreaks of Jewish stereotype."

"Well keep it to yourself. You made a good first impression, maintain that, won't you?"

"Oh, Kyle. You have no idea how good I am at these kind of things. Just sit back, and watch."

"Just don't break anything, please."

* * *

End Pt4

Eyy, I'm bored, so uh...

Review what you think Kenny and Stan's history is. I don't know, I'm interested to see what you guys think.


End file.
